


Dreaming In The Dark

by freerebelion



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freerebelion/pseuds/freerebelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Zayn are in love but neither of them are willing to break their boyfriends hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming In The Dark

   Liam was a wonderful boyfriend, he really was. In fact he was too perfect. He was too sweet to caring and a bit too... likable. Harry, on the other hand, was the forbidden fruit. He teased and taunted and with a devilish smirk that Zayn would just love to make his. Harry played dirty and it just wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that neither Zayn nor Harry had the heart to break up with their respective boyfriends. Sometimes there would be a moment where Zayn would start to doubt their whole relationship because Louis and Harry were just perfect for each other, like peanut butter and jelly. But then Harry would show up at Zayn's cozy apartment with a box of chocolates and a hard on, showering him with kisses and whispers of "I love you."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry loved Louis, he really did, but not in that way. He was too loud, too clingy and overall too much. They had always been seen as a couple, even from the very beginning. And eventually, they became a couple. Harry wasn't sure how it really happened but he wished he could've reversed it. Louis was great for Harry; he was witty, sweet and fun. He was his best friend but Louis just wasn't Zayn. Zayn was solid, a rock among stepping stones, and at the same time he was soft, willing to comfort Harry when he needed it.  
Sometimes Harry would see that pained look in Zayn's eye's and just cringe at how messed up the whole situation was.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Zayn, I'm tired."

Harry's voice was much to serious for the Rom-com they were watching, cuddled up on Zayn's comfy couch.

"Then take a nap babe," murmured Zayn as he fondly stroked the other boy's curly hair.

"No Zayn, I'm tired from lying to the lads."

"Harry," he replied with a weary voice. "You know we can't tell them."

"I know but sometimes i just wish..." His voice sounded defeated.

He drifted off as if he were imagining a brighter future where Liam and Louis were just mates to them, nothing more, nothing less. There was not poorly made excuses told to suspicious eyes or quick, subtle longing looks.

"I wish i could cuddle you without Liam giving me a glare and kiss you without having to have sneek around everyone and it's just so hard sometimes Zi."

Tears were starting to drop from his green eyes and Zayn quickly pulled Harry into his lap and kissed his tears away.  
"Harry, I love you okay? All of it doesn't matter as long we can have this. in secret or not, it's still better than not having each other at all.  
You're mine and I'm yours yeah?" Zayn rambled as he tried to comfort his lover.

He pressed his lips firmly against the younger boys as if to make him forget all of his worries. And it seemed to work as Harry sunk deeper into the kiss and made their way to the bed. They explored each others body with feverish need and frantic fear of not having each other again. And in the sounds of skin against skin and tears there was the silent presence of frustration, despair and Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
